Oh My Goodness! Under reconstruction
by nat19hae23
Summary: What happens when 22 year old's Sakura and Naruto have to be sent back in time to save Konoha and the other members of team 7 but one problem Sakura is pregnant in her 12 your old body oh just read i suck at summarys rated t enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**well this would be my uh second fanfic i know i shoudn't take on two just yet but i really wanted to to a kakashi-sakura fanfic.please be easy on me**

**Disclaimer IF I DID OWN NARUTO I WOULD GIVE SHINO MORE PARTS AND KAKASHI WOULD TAKE THAT DANG MASK OFF ...ENJOY!**

**text-talking**

_**text-thinking**_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Shizune!"A Blond haired woman yelled

"yes lady tsunade?"A short dark brown haired women asked coming into the office.

"Get me sakura haruno and naruto uzumaki now!"Tsunade boomed from excitement.

"um did you figure it out tsunade-sama?"asked shizune

"you'll see shizune just get me sakura and naruto"she said

"Hai Tsunade-sama"and with that shizune took off out the door.

"prepare to be happy again my village of Konoha".Tsunade said to herself.

--...meanwhile at ichiraku ramen...

_well I've got 4 months to go kakashi i wish you were here with us...__**sakura thought sadly**_

"Ano..uh..sakura?are you ok?"asked a normally loud naruto

"Hm?...oh yeah naruto i'm ok excuse me a minute"sakura said getting up to go to the restroom

"poor sakura-chan"nauto thought aloud with a sigh

...meanwhile in the bathroom

"why did you have to go kakashi "22 year old sakura asked out loud to no one.

_kakashi remember when we first met...sigh...i was just your 12 year old student then back then all i thought about was my looks and sasuke...i don't even use kun in his name anymore...well remember when we went on our first date when i turned 18 you were so nevrous to ask me out i could tell...(flashback time..lol)_

_--_**Flashback--**

**"SAKURA-CHAN"Yelled an overly excited naruto coming up from down the street.**

**"BAKA no need to yell i'm right here"sakura said as she hit naruto over the head.**

**"ouch sorry sakura-chan i was just coming to ask you what time your birthday party was happy 18th birthday by the way sakura-chan".naruto said as he rubbed the bump on his head.**

**"thank you naruto and my party is at 7 why?"**

**"what would you think if i asked hinata-chan out to your party as a date?"naruto asked while tring to hide his blush.**

**"yeah naruto thats a very good idea you should you do know she has had a crush on you since we were all 12 years old don't you?.sakura said as she put her hair up in a messy bun.**

**"SHE HAS WHY DIDN"T ANYONE TELL ME?"naruto asked/yelled.**

**"**

**"BAKA i said not to yell and you were just to dense to see it we all did except you".sakura said while rubbing her poor ears from naruto's loud yelling.**

**"oh really well uh see ya sakura-chan i'm gonna go ask her k? later.naruto asked/said as he ran off to find hinata.**

**"(sigh)in the words of shikamaru troublesome"sakura said as she watched narutos figure retreat in the distance.**

**"whats troublesome sakura-chan?.asked a voice from behind sakura.**

**"oh my god kakashi-sensei don't scare me like that sheesh give someone a heartattack"sakura said as she clutched her chest trying to get over the scare.**

**"gomen sakura-chan but how many times have i told you i'm not your sensei anymore so it's just kakashi now and when you and naruto call me sensei it makes me feel old i'm only 29 years old i'm only 12 years older than you" kakashi said as he pulled out his favorite book.(A/N:i know he's 14 years older but i'm making him a bit younger in this story sorry on with it).**

**"gomen kakashi-sen- uh kakashi"sakura said **

**"ano kakashi-sen...kakashi but are you going to come to my birthday party tonight?"sakura asked as she tried to hide her blush but failed badly.**

_"sakura calm yourself down he noticed the blush"inner sakura said as she watched the masked jonin_

_"oh god inner tell me your not serious "sakura said/asked inner sakura._

_"sorry outer but he did"replied inner sakura_

**"why of course i'll come but i have to ask you something afterwords ok?kakashi said not missing the blush.**

**"sure ok see you there uh well later".sakura said as she slowly turned and walked off.**

**"later sakura-chan"came his reply as he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.**

**(a/n:ok sorry i'm skipping right to almost the end of the party)**

**"yo"kakashi said as he finally arrived to the party**

**"kakashi where were you i have been waiting for you to get here?"sakura yelled/asked as she walked up to him.**

_oh wow she looks gorgeous kakashi thought as she walked up wearing a dark maroon spighetti strap dress that came 3 inches above the knees with black strap high heels her hair down ._

**"gomen but i had something i needed to do first"kakashi said baing snapped from his thoughts.**

**"oh ok i guess well your here now even though everyone is almost gone"sakura said**

**"who's gone?"kakashi asked dumbly**

**"oh my god kakashi look around ino,shikamaru,chouji,neji,tenten,lee,gai,kurenai,anko,kiba,shino,sai,sasuke(by the way sasukes back in this fic)and naruto,hinata and tsunade and jaraiya and shizune had to leave awhile ago so it's just you and me now"sakura almost yelled trying to calm her temper.**

**"ah but sakura you said almost everyone who's almost?kakashi asked **

**"oh dear lord help this man the waiters kakashi there still here"sakura said almost irritated.**

**"anyways kakashi what did you need to ask me were alone now?"sakura asked**

_well here goes nothing...no wait what if she says no...but what if she says yes kakashi stop being stupid and just ask kakashi thought while working up nerve_

**"well i'm waiting?"she said/asked**

**"ok ...uh...s..sakura u..uh..um w..would yo...you goonadatewithme?kakashi stuttered out**

**"huh?"sakura asked confused**

**"would you go on a date with me ? i mean it's ok if you don't want to i'm probably just an old perv to you so forget i asked i mea- kakashi was rambling.**

**"yeah ok i'd love to "sakura replied**

_OMG OUR HOTTIE TEACHER JUST ASKED US OUT OMG YAY Inner sakura screamed_

**"oh okay i should've thou- wait what you said yes?"kakashi thought in a slight shock.**

**"i said yes silly"sakura replied**

**"oh ok cool"kakashi said with a smile behind his mask**

**"so uh kakashi what was it you had to do earlier?"sakura asked**

**"oh uh get premission to ask you out from the hokage,your parents and sasuke and naruto."kakashi replied**

**"oh ok"sakura replied as she kissed his cheek.**

**--end flashback--end chapter 1**

**well how was that for my second fanfic i'm still working on my first one it is a cowboy bebop fanfic called He's Back A spike&ed fanfic please be easy on me i will have answers to the 4 months thing in the next chapter called were back naruto**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK THANX FOR THE REVEIWS AND THE ADVICE I WILL WORK ON MY SENTENCE STUCTURE WHEN I CAN BUT FOR NOW THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO. IT IS SADLY THE SECOND TIME I'VE WRITTEN A STORY WELL ANYWAYS ENJOY THE STORY.**

**anyways on with the story**

**DICLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR KAKASHI SADLY**

_RECAP SHIZUNE GET ME NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SAKURA HARUNO (I KNOW FAST )_

**CHAPTER 2**

**--**

"Sakura-chan what took you so long?".Naruto asked while eating his 5th bowl of ramen.

"sorry naruto i'm fine now just had to use the restroom you know with the baby and all".sakura said as she sat back down on her stool at the bar.

"oh yeah uh well oh i forgot to tell you i'm going to visit hinata today do you want to come we could visit kakashi,sasuke and sai?"naruto asked as he paid ayame for the ramen and got up.

"yeah sure why not could we stop by ino's to pick up some flowers?"sakura asked as she followed naruto down the street.

"yeah of course sakura-chan "with that the two made their way to ino's flower shop.

--meanwhile--sorry--lol--

shizune walked in to ichiraku's looking for naruto or sakura she could tell they were just there

judging by all the ramen bowls left at one seat.

"excuse me ayame?"shizune said getting the owners daughter attention

"yes?"ayame said as she cleaned up naruto's bowls

"have you seen sakura or naruto?"

"yeah there going to visit kakashi and hinata"ayame said looking a little sad at what she said

"oh ok thanks ayame"shizune said as she headed towards the memorial stone.

--meanwhile--gomen--lol--

Ino was helping a customer as she heard the bells above the door ring she turned to see

a 6 month pregnant sakura and unusally quiet naruto of course naruto had been really

quiet since hinata's death .ino thought sadly.

"hey guys what you doing?"ino asked trying to get a conversation started up.

"hey ino were here to get some flowers were going to see hinata and kakashi"sakura said while rubbing her stomach.

"yeah"naruto agreed

_poor sakura and naruto they have been through so much first sai then sasuke then hinata and kakashi Ino thought sadly _

"so uh you got what you want?"ino asked

"huh? oh yeah"sakura said as she put the flowers on the counter

"me too"naruto said as he did the same

"tell you guys what these flowers are on the house just put the flowers over here on asuma and chouji's for me will you poor shikamaru dosen't even want to talk to me anymore afraid he'll lose me like we did them you know?"ino said sounding a bit distraught.

"yeah we'll do that later ino"sakura said as she left the shop naruto in tow.

a few minutes later they arrived at the memorial stone

they sat there for awhile in silence until sakura broke it

"ano...naruto remeber when i first told you i was pregnant?"sakura asked/said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"how could i forget i about died 5 deaths when you told me then oh lord when you told me who the father was boy was i mad at him at first but the i realized you loved him and he loved you"naruto replied with a chuckle

--**flashback--**

**"oh my god tell me your joking i don't believe it oh my...are you sure?".**

**sakura was in a bit of a shock she had just found out she was carrying a child.**

_**"kakashi's child"inner sakura thought as she watched outer sakura take the news.**_

**"well um yes you are,about a month along into it." the nurse said while checking over a file.**

**"oh wow i guess i should tell kakashi."sakura said that with worry etched in her voice**

_**"you better just tell him no use trying to hide it ,he'll find out sooner or later"inner sakura said as she to was a little worried.**_

_**"yeah i guess you right right wait i could tell someone else first you know,for support i know just the person."sakura thought/said to inner.**_

_**"ok lets go then". inner sakura replied**_

**Sakura was walking down the street, when a loud obnoxious voice broke her train of thought. "SAKURA-CHAN" naruto yelled trying to catch up with the pink haired medic.**

**"yeah naruto?" "uh sakura-chan you ok you seemed out of it there?"**

**"huh? oh yeah hey naruto can i tell you something, but you can't tell no one yet?"**

**"um ok i promise"he said as he looked at her with a worried look.**

**"ok...uh...we...well..i'm pregnant."she said but she had to look up at naruto when he didn't say anything, she looked up at him to find him starting to turn pale then he turned an angry red . "a...ano naruto?" "sakura-chan who did this to you i'll kill him."naruto said while looking around,to see if anyone was there .**

**"uh naruto, you know kakashi and i have been dating since i was 18 remember, so that would make him the father." sakura said as she tried to calm down the hyperactive blond.**

**"oh right i forgot,wait what kakashi's the father oh my god you and sens...oh god ewwww. well can i still kill him...ok..ok i won't kill him .i'll just break a few bones ok?"**

**"no naruto, but i need your support for when i tell him, oh look here he comes now.please naruto do not do anything stupid ok?"sakura said as the infamous copy-nin came walking down the street towards them.**

**"yo"came the copy-nin's smooth greeting.**

**"hey sweetie i have to tell you something"sakura said as her and kakashi gave each other a small kiss.**

**"ugh sweetie? don't talk that mushy stuff in front of me that's gross." naruto said with a voice laced with disgust.**

**"so what do you want to tell me?"kakashi said ignoring naruto's comment.**

**"well i'm...uh..crap this is hard to say...i'm...p..pregnant."she said as she looked down waiting for him to freak out,but something unexpected happened,she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and masked lips kiss her on the top of her head.**

**"oh yeah that's wonderful,oh wow i'm gonna be a dad"his voice filled with joy.**

**"wow that went better than expected"sakura thought aloud but quiet enough that kakashi and naruto couldn't hear.**

**--later that night--**

**"kakashi i'm home"sakura said as she hung up her coat and went to the kitchen.**

**"sakura i've got to go on a mission"kakashi said as he to entered the kitchen.**

**"but...tsunade-shishou promised me you,naruto and sasuke wouldn't go on a mission until after a couple of months after the baby was born." sakura said looking upset**

**"i'm sorry sweetheart but i've got to ,and naruto will be here and i'll be back before the baby is due ok i promise i'm not gonna miss the birth."kakashi said while hugging the distraught women.**

**"oh ok so..who's going on the mission with you ?"**

**"hmm...hinata,chouji and sasuke"**

**"ok well you be careful you hear and take care of hinata for naruto k? i love you"sakura said as she gave him a maskless kiss.**

**"i promise to and i love you too,i'll see you when i get back ok"kakashi said as he pulled from the hug and walked to the door.**

**--end flashback--**

"come to think of it that was the last time we saw or spoke to kakashi and hinata before they died"naurto said kind of sadly

"yeah it was,hey naru-".sakura was about to ask something when shizune called out to them.

"hey(pant)you(pant)guys(pant)"shizune finally caught her breath then continued.

"tsunade-sama want's to see you both now i think it's something good too." shizune said then left back to the hokage tower.

"hmm,wonder what it could be?"sakura said as they poofed to hokage tower.

--

Tsunade was reading something about a new jutsu when she heard a knock on her office door.

"come in". tsunade yelled while putting down the paper and hiding her sake.

"hai...ano..you wanted to see us tsunade-shishou?"sakura said entering the godaime's office followed by naruto.

"yeah tsunade-baa-chan"

"don't call me that brat"tsunade yelled at naruto angrily.

"shishou?"

"oh...um yes how would you feel if you could get hinata and kakashi back? the godaime said with a wide grin on her face.

"WHAT?HOW?" both naruto and sakura screamed

"them and chouji and sasuke,sai too."she said with a large smile.

"well how?" sakura asked

"simple,your going back in time"she said with a wicked grin on her face.

"WHAT" That scream could be heard all over konoha

--in suna--

"WHAT"

"ano..temari,gaara..um what was that ?"asked kankorou.

"beats me" was temari's reply

**"i think it was naruto"gaara said with a smirk**

**--end chapter 2**

**i'm done well how was that ok i hope well um enjoy until next time i will try to update soon but now i'm tired it's 4 in the morning later**

**see you round...**


	3. author

**hey everyone thanks for the reveiws.i am working on the next chapter now.i should be done after the weekend but i will be busy for the next two or three days for my mom's birthday but i will update as soon as possible.**

**and also to:**

**eaglelily2395 yes kakashi died ,but sakura didn't but he won't be dead for long you'll see in the next chapter **

**and also to those who are excellent at grammer please forgive me my grammer is a little rusty i'll try to put more effort into it . thank you **

**i would like to thank you all for reading my story. until next time see ya :D**

**, sakurahatake18**


	4. chapter 3

**hey everyone sorry for the wait ,my mom's birthday is today ,but she said i could get on for awhile and i finshed earlier than i thought so here it is a day or so early so thank my mom lol and as i have said please be easy on me my grammer sucks though i have been working on it..so...uh...anywho...on with the story...enjoy.oh p.s thanx for the reveiws.everyone;D**

**Disclaimer:I don't own naruto even though i wish i did.**

**chapter 3**

It was really quiet in the godaime's office,both naruto and sakura looked like that might pass out from the hokage's words,even shizune who had been looking at some medical charts looked a bit pale,the files she had been looking at slowly started to fall out of her hands on to the ground.

"uh sorry could you repeat that tsunade-shishou?" sakura asked rubbing her stomach while looking at the hokage intently.

"yeah tsunade baa-chan" naruto quick to agree with sakura shoulders shaking slightly with what seemed to be fear but with the look in his eye's it was safe to assume it was just out of hope and excitment.

" i said how would you feel if we could get kakashi and hinata back?" she replied

"i will do whatever it takes, shishou!" sakura exclaimed._whatever it takes to get you back to us,back to me._sakura thought.

"_**yeah cha! inner sakura agreed.**_

"and you?" tsunade asked the blond ramen lover.

"of course i will whatever it takes.believe it!".he said that signiture smile on his face one arm behind his head._ don't worry hinata-chan i'm gonna get you back ._naruto thought full of determination.

"very well but there are some things i must explain before you make your final decision." she said looking rather uncertain.

"go on shishou "sakura spoke for the hokage to continue.

"i'll just um leave "shizune said as she headed to the door but was stopped when tsunade spoke.

"no stay shizune your going to help with this"tsunade said as she got that file she had been looking at before naruto and sakura had arrived.

"ok listen up i'm gonna say this once and only once so pay attention,(sigh)that means you naruto."tsunade said as she looked at him with a mixed look of glaring and annoyence._i swear that boy is 22 years old and is the one i'm gonna give the hokage title to one day when i retire.but he is still that little brat i met all those tears ago. _tsunade thought smiling inwardly.

"so what do we have to do baa-chan?" i think you know who that was.

"quit calling me that brat"she said before she began to explain.

"as i was saying and as i said , i'm saying this once so listen up,i have been working on a jutsu,to be more specific a time travel jutsu but let me make it clear that this isn't a normal jutsu if you are sent back in time you'll be the age you were back then,another words(naruto)you'll be 12 years old again,and i'm not really sure if you'll be able to return here,don't worry it's possible you would just have to reverse the jutsu,and since you both are at anbu level i'm sending right before the start of the chunnin exams.that way you can stop orochimaru from giving sasuke the curse seal." she finally took a breath after all that she said ,tsunade looked up to see them both in deep thought.

_well i wonder what those two are thinking about_.tsunade thought.

with naruto...

_well we might not be able to come back but it's worth it for hinata-chan,kakashi-sensei and sasuke-teme,i miss them i wonder what sakura-chan thinks about all of this,well i know one thing i'm going on this mission i have to stop my and sakura-chan's pain._naruto thought while staring at sakura.

with sakura...(and inner sakura)...

_what do you think inner ? sakura asked her innerself_

**i think you should go for it but i would i mean we might not be able to get back but at least we could see kakashi again.**

_you know your right and we could stop orochimaru from giving sasuke the cursed mark.then he won't be able to do it again,and me and naruto wouldn't have had to...to_

**i know don't bring it up it's to painful even for me.**

_i can't help thinking about it. she exclaimed then she thought about it._

_**--flashback--**_

_**"oh no this...this...is...oh...god. "said tsunade as she read a scroll brought in from a anbu squad.tears streaming down her face.lookind down at the scroll again she sighed then looked up at the anbu.**_

_**"are you sure it was these ninja?" she asked**_

_**"hai tsunade-sama"the anbu answered.**_

_**sighing she read it one last time.it read.**_

_**"me and my squad were returning from a mission in tea country,when we discovered four bodies we knew right away they were from konoha,not just from their leaf headbands.but who those shinobi were.the first we discovered as chouji akamichi he had been stabbed through the heart.the second was a girl who we identified as hinata hyuga she had been chakra depleted and stabbed in the stomach which our medic had told us the hyuga heiress had been about a month pregnant by the looks of it and they were both gone ,there was nothing we could do for her or the child,and the third was kakashi hatake he looked like he had been stabbed in several places including both lungs,liver,close to the heart but there was some sign of light struggle it seems he fought but didn't make.and the fourth was sasuke uchiha he was only unconcious when we found him,but he had the sword we assumed was the murder weapon.gripping it tightly.we believe he lost his mind then attacked because he was curled into a tight ball dried tear streaks on his face.we will report if we find more information ,anbu captain of squad 14"**_

_**"well...i need to talk to uchiha"tsunade said to herself then spoke as calmly as she could to shizune without breaking down.**_

_**"shizune bring me sakura haruno and naruto uzumaki ,no bring them to the hospital i will be there room 202"tsunade said as she got up and left towards the hospital.**_

_**"hai tsunade-sama"shizune said as she to left the tower.**_

_**while shizune went in search of sakura and naruto,tsunade went to sasuke's room.**_

_**"hello uchiha"she said as he just hn'ed.**_

_**"could you tell me what happened out there?"she asked as politely as she could.**_

_**"yeah(sigh)i...i..i was on guard duty i started to..to sense something or someone i was about to wake the others when a voice started to talk to me in my head, i knew who it was right away,it was orochimaru's voice he kept telling me to come back to him or he would kill them all not just my teamates but naruto and sakura to.i...i didn't know what to do so i started to run to wake the others.thats when my whole body just stopped moving..he did something where he could control my movments he activated my curse mark i could feel,see,and hear everything that was taking place he turned on my sharingan,then he..."sasuke choked out.**_

_**"please take your time but i need to know what happened out there"tsunade said softly.**_

_**"he...first he walked my body to chouji's tent and...then...then...i...no...he..stabbed ch...cho...chouji in the heart...i could see chouji look at me with fear and hurt and he looked like he had been betrayed...he...i could hear him whisper ino's name before he...he..you know died.then i started to walk towards hinata's tent...oh...god...hinata she had just found out she was pregnant with the dobe's baby...i tried...i tried...to stop my body but it wouldn't budge...i managed to tell her to wake up i was fighting for control...she looked up at me i could tell she knew something was wrong with me i ...wait he raised the sword at her but she ducked and dived for the exit...i was relieved ...she ran to kakashi's tent...where she managed to wake him but he at the time was a little drugged from a fight with some sound shinobi earlier that day,i finally could say i can't control it ,i was crying for the first time since my family was killed,i told her to run and get away,she wouldn't leave ,i told her repeatedly to go.i...no...he stabbed her in the stomach when she took a step towards me ...oh god...i..i killed hinata,my best friends to be wife.oh ...god...naruto...hinata ..forgive..me"sasuke was full out sobbing by now.but it calmed a bit as he continued.**_

_**"she fell...that was when kakashi had come out trying to stand after ,but could hardly be still he was still tired from the battle we had against the sound,he looked at me...i had gained control of my voice but that was all that and my eyes..which were still in sharingan form..i told him to stop me at all costs...but then i thought about sakura ...then i told him to run as fast as he can go back to sakura and his unborn child...he told me he wouldn't leave another teamate behind again after that thing with his old genin team...so he tried to stop me anyway possible without killing me,he managed to get a few hits on my body but i stabbed him where his liver is ...he...fought for awhile but he was stabbed by the sword several more times...he fell that was when i knew he wasn't going to make it,apparently so did orochimaru because he was gone i collapsed next to kakashi...he told me that it wasn't my fault but i wasn't listening he told me to tell...tell naruto...become a great hokage...jaraiya to keep writing goods icha icha paradise books...you to forgive him for not being able to complete the mission and for breaking the promise to never leave your apprentice...he told me to revive my clan and be a happy kid for once..in my life...then...then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box ,he told me to tell sakura he was so sorry that he couldn't keep his promise to come home safely...and to take care of herself and their child and he loves them very much and also he told me as he gave me the box that he was planning to make her the future mrs.hatake.and he asked me to give it to her...oh god sakura i'm always hurting you first i left,then tried to take naruto away from you now i take kakashi away from you...god forgive me please"sasuke said as he finished his story.**_

_**"we forgive you sasuke"sakura said as tsunade and sasuke's heads shot up and spotted a tearful sakura and naruto with a shocked shizune.**_

_**"yeah teme we forgive you ,you..you said hinata was pregnant?"naruto asked**_

_**"yeah "was all he could choke out as he gave that small box to sakura**_

_**"oh i w..was g..gonna..be a dad that's um awesome"naruto said said still in slight shock.**_

_**"oh...god...please naruto forgive me"sasuke said tears starting to reform in his eyes.**_

_**"i already told you i forgive teme it wasn't you it was orochimaru"naruto said looking at a picture of hinata from his wallet.**_

_**"alright you two lets go so sasuke can get his rest ok"tsunade said breakin the few minutes of silence.**_

_**"ok see you later sasuke"naruto and sakura said in unison.and with that naruto,sakura,shizune and,tsunade left sasuke alone to think or rest they weren't sure at the moment.**_

_**with sasuke's thoughts...**_

_oh god how could orochimaru do that,i killed them,i killed them all with my own hands oh god i feel dirty and stained i killed my best friends to be wife,and sakura's...our..no..her...kakashi,oh god and shikamaru's best friend i'm so sorry chouji._

_**sasuke-kun.a voice spoke out**_

_oh god what the hell do you want orochimaru.sasuke hissed, voice cold,hard and unforgiving._

_**simple your going to kill those other two naruto and that pink haired girl, sakura i think her name is. orochimaru said a smirk evident in his voice.**_

_no i want let you not this time.sasuke said_

_**oh want to bet here they come now hahahahaha**__hahahaha.__**orochimaru said voice starting to fade.and with one last look he spoke before leaving sasuke's mind**_

_**remember this i'm always here and once they come through that door their good as dead. with that orochimaru's voice faded.**_

_oh god please don't come in.sasuke thought._

**"hey teme"naruto's voice thought sasuke.**

**"get out now"sasuke said in a warning tone.**

**"but why i don't under-"naruto didn't get to finish his sentence cause sasuke interupted**

**"please he's in my head again get out please"sasuke said as he lost control.**

**"sorry i took so long i had a patient i had to give a che-- uh guys hey you two ok?"sakura said as she entered.she could see the fright in both their faces.**

**'listen you guys he's in my body i don't know how,but i have to ask you both something,and it will be hard to hear and hard for me to say,before i lose complete control,i love you both,naruto your my brother,always was i guess since you were the first bond i had since my family was murdered by itachi,and well i need you to keep your dream become the hokage,and sakura(sigh) i love you not as a sister but i fell in love with you to late, another man stole your heart but i'm glad it was kakashi and not someone i don't trust,i want to see you happy,i'm sorry for all that i've put you through,both of you,that's why i need you to kill me and end our suffering"sasuke said with truth,tears pouring down his face.**

**"no sasuke we can...we have to find another way,we can i know it"sakura said tears also streaming down.**

**"yeah sakura-chan is right teme"naruto said also in tears.**

**"no he won't leave he said i'm gonna suffer and kill you,so please please you have to or else everyone is gonna get hurt"sasuke said as he took a kunai from a cabinet beside the bed.**

**"no sasuke no we ca-"sakura was interupted.**

**"ok"was naruto quiet answer.**

**"what naruto no we can find a way out of thi-"she was cut off again**

**"sakura,we need to i don't want to but i understand what it's like to lose control of your body i have a demon in me,i know what it is like to want to die to protect the one's you love,so we will fulfill his wish as much as it pains me"naruto said being dead serious.**

**after a good few seconds sakura spoke**

**"o..ok...l..lets do it "sakura said sobbing and stuttering.**

**"ok"sasuke agreed not sobbing but crying softly**

**"yeah al...alright lets do it"naruto said tears staining his face.**

**and so the three of them took hold of the kunai and with three last words to each other plunged the kunai deep in his heart.**

**"i love you"they all 3 said in unison**

**"goodbye"whispered sasuke before he drew his last breath.**

**"good bye ,sasuke"naruto and sakura said before they both broke down.**

**they were there awhile before tsunade came in.**

**"oh my god what happened"tsunade said running to sasuke's body**

**"we had to"was all that naruto said**

**"i guess i'll explain"sakura said then she told the whole story which left the older woman in shock.it was minutes until she spoke.**

**"shizune,get me the whats left of the konoha 12,and send them to my office i'll explain it to them,and prepare a funeral for sasuke uchiha,kakashi hatake,chouji akamichi and hinata hyuga"she said as she helped sakura and naruto out the door.**

**--end flashback--**

_yeah then while on a mission sai died shortly after. _sakura thought

"i'll do it" naruto and sakura said in unison.

"alright there is not enough time to say your goodbye's i'll talk to the others for you,i have this pendent here,which will allow me to talk to you both in another time"tsunade said as she handed it to sakura.

"alright lets get started,goodluck"tsunade said as she drew a circle around them and started making hand signs,and with that she said"time travel jutsu"(a/n:sorry i didn't know what to call it)

she watched them dissapear into thin air

"good luck you guys,good luck"she said

naruto and sakura had been standing there when,the last thing they saw was black.

--end of chapter 3--

how was that did you like it? my grammer could improve but other than that i guess it's ok enjoy thanx for reading and sorry for having to wait.till next time ,later.


	5. Chapter 4

**oh my gods i'm so sorry this was taking forever to write .thanks for the reviews,oh in case your wondering my grammer still sucks unfortunetly**

**but anyways it's taking me forever to write the chapter cause this is the first one so many people have read well i finally got some ideas for this chapter so well enjoy**

**Disclaimer:i don't own naruto**

**oh and the first part is in sakura's point of view.**

**--****Chapter 4****--**

**(sakura's pov)**

The last thing i remembered seeing was black,and hearing shishou say good luck.

I slowly woke up and looked around,i was trying to figure out where i was,i wasn't in shishou's office anymore nor in my apartment,i was in my old room in my parents house.holy crap i'm in my old house.I ran to my body mirror and there i was in a 12 no wait my birthday is in two days a 13 year old girls body my old body and ...i trailed off when i look down.

"OH MY GOD AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

oh my god,oh my god ,oh my god ok calm down you're ok sakura i told myself

"**what are you talking about we are still pregnant"my inner was screaming.**

"i'm wondering that same thing i need to find naruto before we go to the academy"

**" um question outer how are we supposed to hide the pregnancy ?"**

"oh no i didn't even think about that hmmm oh i know i can just use my large winter jacket mom got me for my birthday when i first turned 12"

**"?" inner silently asked**

"we can walk with it in front of our stomach so no one can see it"

**"ah ok i got ya "inner replied as outer sakura went to the closet.**

sakura was looking through her closet when her mom yelled for her to get up,and come downstairs,sakura grabbed the coat put it in front of her stomach then ran downstairs.

when she got downstairs her dad was sitting there with some paperwork from his job since sakura's parents weren't ninjas.and her mom was cooking breakfast.

"oh sakura dear could you set the table please?"her mom asked.

her mom was a beautiful woman,light red hair with a tint of pink that came mid-back,icy blue eyes,stood right at 5'6 with curves in all the right spots,her dad was also a very handsome man,dark red hair with emerald green eyes,he a had the body and build of a ninja though he is not one,though handsome he had the same wide forehead as sakura.

"oh mom i would help but i'm running late i'm sorry i gotta go talk to you later love you mom,love you to daddy"and with that she left before her parents could respond.

"what was that all about?"her mother asked as she watched sakura race out of the house.

"don't know sweetheart i just don't know (sigh) teenagers these days "sakura's father said not taking his eyes off of some file he was reading.

"oh man that was a close one"sakura said to her self while she was running to narutos house.

--

**naruto's pov**

ouch my head hurts i said out loud to no one as i looked around i just woke up after baa-chan did that jutsu,oh man i'm 12 again i said as i look in my mirror,and okay then what did i think i was doing with all this orange ,well i'll just have to live with it cause it's all i had to where when i was 12.i was getting ready to meet up with sakura when someone knocked on my door.

"yea- hey sakura-chan i was just coming to find y-"i was cut off as she barged in and slammed my door shut.

"uh sakura-chan whats the mat- oh my god your still pregnant "i yelled as she moved that coat from in front of her stomach

"shhh naruto the neighbors will here that "she hissed

"uh sakura what are you going to do,what if someone thinks bad about you or something?"i asked

"simple we are going to the third to explain"

"what why sakura ?what will tsunade baa-chan think about that?".

"naruto we could change somethings for the better ,just not alot we don't won't to make the future worse"sakura said as she rubbed her stomach.

"oh ok so uh sakura you need me to go with you to the old-man?"

"that would help me out alot thanks naryto come on lets go."sakura said as they headed out towards the hokage tower.

--end of point of views--

Naruto and sakura were coming up to the building,when they spotted a familiar face iruka came out.and immediately spotted them,he started walking towards them.

"sakura got your coat hurry iruka-sensei is coming"naruto said as he blocked iruka's view at sakura.

"yeah hold on a sec,ok yeah i got it"she whispered as she placed the coat in front of her stomach.

"hey you two ,shouldn't you be at the academy?"iruka asked.

"hey aren't you supposed to be there iruka-sensei?"naruto asked avoiding the question iruka asked.

"i was on my way there, uh sakura why do you have a coat it's like 85 degrees out here?"he asked while looking towards her coat in front of her stomach.

**"think of something quick"inner screamed**

"oh uh hehe um i don't know i've been having the chills lately nothing to worry about sensei"sakura said while her,naruto and inner sakura all thought that was to close.it took a minute then he finally answered though seeming to not believe her excuse.

"oh ok well hurry up you to i'll see you there"he said walking off.

"oh my god that was a close one"naruto said as sakura let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding

"yeah"was all she could get out.

with that they both went into the building and right into the office despite the assistants protests.

"old-man"naruto yelled

"yes naruto,oh and sakura what can i do for you both."he said while setting a scroll down.

"we,well sakura needs some help"naruto answered

"ah what can i do for you miss haruno"he said

"well uh ,its hrd to explain you see um we as in me and naruto are...uh..we're...uh"she was about to say more then naruto blurted out

"we're from the future old-man and sakura is pregnant"with that he pulled her coat out of her grasp.

"uh...pl...please explain all this slower please"he said shocked and still staring at sakura stomach.

so naruto and sakura started from the beginning,from the attack from sand and sound to kakashi and hinata's death.it took him awhile to adjust to everything he just heard.they sat there awhile and the third was about to say something until iruka came in unexpectedly.

"sorry for coming in like this hokage-sama but i can't find naruto and sak-"he trailed off as he spotted naruto and one very pregnant sakura,his eyes became wide as saucers.

"oh my god sakura's pregnant "iruka yelled still in shock.

"uh iruka you might need to sit for this and naruto get up and let sakura sit down."the hokage said as he got up from his chair .

"but old-ma"he didn't get to finish he was cut off by the third.

"naruto she is pregnant she needs to stay off her feet."he said then told sakura and naruto to tell iruka everything.after they were done explaining iruka started to talk.

"uh so kakashi is the father of your child,and the student-teacher law is no more as long as the student is above 18 and has a new sensei correct?"

"correct"sakura said

"wow okay uh,what now hokage-sama ?"iruka asked

"ah yes sakura you will still be put on team 7 with naruto and sasuke ,and also kakashi as your sensei,we won't tell him anything just yet,we will put a secret jutsu on your stomach when your around them so no one can see it however you will come for a weekly check-up,even if you are a medic also you are not genin,you will remain jonin status i will inform kakashi of both of your ranks just not the future part or your pregnancy yet."he finshed as he called someone to go get kakashi.

"understood?"he asked naruto,sakura and iruka since he was there for the whole thing.

"hai"they said in unison

"alright,dismissed"he said as he just got done hiding sakura's pregnancy for her.

they had just left as kakashi poofed in.

"yo"he said in his normal lazy tone.

"ah yes kakashi come sit this may take a few minutes"the third said as he jestured for kakashi to sit.

"this will be concerning your new team,as you know naruto uzumaki the kyubbi container and sasuke uchiha will be on you team,also will be a girl named sakura haruno,but she has just as good potential as the boys ,now i know you might not want to pass them but,you should know that uzumaki and haruno are already at jonin/anbu level so they are on your team for the time being,also keep an eye on sakura for me ,do not worry she is fully capable to take care of herself however she is now your medic and as you know it's the teams job to protect the medic while the medic heals the teams wounds."he finished as kakashi seemed slight shocked

"_how on earth can 2 kids so young be at anbu level already,well itachi uchiha was guess it's possible"kakashi thought_

_"_oh and kakashi?"the hokage said/asked

"uh yes hokage-sama"he answered snapping out of his thoughts.

"if at anytime sakura looks distressed or in pain come bring her to me at once,oh and don't ask questions just do it"he said but quickly continued.after seeing the suspicious look on the copy-nins face.

"do not worry you will know what i mean in time"he said

"hai hokage-sama"kakashi said as he poofed out of the building.

just as the copy-nin left,the third let a long and tired sigh.looking out the window towards the academy.he said

"this is gonna be one heck of a wild ride"

--end chapter 4--

**ok how was that and once again i'm so sorry for how long this chapter took also sorry for my grammer i deeply apologize,and also i try to write the next one faster well enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**hey everyone sorry it took so long i have been having a hard time with the story lately but i got some more ideas so i'm trying to do this as fast as i can ,anyways i thank everyone for their reviews so anyway on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own naruto god only knows how many of us wish we did though.**_

_**--chapter 5--**_

naruto and sakura were walking down the hall in the academy when naruto had a thought.

"hey sakura?"he asked looking like he was thinking way to hard.

"yeah?"she asked looking at him.

"remember when granny tsunade said she was gonna send us back in time?"he asked

"yeah cause we are back in time naruto"sakura said . 'duh' sakura thought.'naruto you strange,strange boy'sakura and inner thought in unison.

"oh cause i thought she said that she was gonna send us back just before the chunnin exams but we are not even on team 7 yet"he said looking at sakura who now had completely stopped walking.

"oh wow naruto that is the smartest thing i have ever heard you say"sakura said but quickly continued as naruto was about to yell at her about that comment.

"and i think your right she did say she was gonna send us right before the start of the exams,y'know those necklaces she gave us she said we can contact her through those, we will do that later when we have privacy,good job thinking about that naruto"sakura said as they started walking again.

"ok naruto,we have to be very careful about what we do or say"sakura said as her and naruto reached the door to the classroom.he looked at her for a moment before asking.

"why?" he asked scratching his head thinking.sakura looked at him for a moment then.started shaking her head. 'he asked that of all things,ladies and gentlemen i give you the next hokage'sakura thought sarcastically.inner didn't say anything just sweatdropped and smacked her forhead.she sighed then answered.

"because naruto,if someone finds out where and when we are from we could put everyone and everything in danger, because we already know what is supposed to happen get it?"she asked then walked into the classroom"oh okay,yeah i get it"he said as he followed in tow.

they were about to go to their seats when a voice stopped them.

"psst...pssst..you two,sakura..naruto"iruka said/whispered as he messed with some papers and reports that were on his desk.

"yes"they answered in unison.causing iruka to shutter 'ok that was a little creepy' he thought before he spoke again."go sit by sasuke i made up a seating chart for everyone to follow"he said as he left the classroom for a moment.

"come on lets get this over with ,oh and naruto"sakura said.

"yeah?"he asked curiously.

"don't kiss sasuke this time ok"sakura said as she smirked at naruto.he stood there red-faced,don't really know if it was from embarassment or anger no one could really tell.then he thought for a moment'no duh that ain't happening again'he though but saw sakura leaving him behind .

"hey sakura wait up"he said running after her.

they got up to where sasuke was then sakura said

"hey,sasuke".

"hn?""i don't want anything to do with you stupid fangirls "sasuke asked sounding extremely annoyed though he wasn't looking at her,he was thinking.

'oh,kami what does this fangirl want'sasuke thought slightly annoyed.

"i didn't ask you anything just saying hey good grief get over yourself you baka,not everyone thinks your the king, your ...ugh forget it".sakura said with a voice laced with venom. as she and naruto sat down,naruto did not say anything he new getting on sakura's bad side was a very bad idea so he just sat there silently.

everyone stopped slightly shocked at her words,even sasuke seemed shocked abit though he didn't show it.

_**'cha you tell him girl no one talks to us like that'inner said while pumping her fists in the air.**_

_'next time he needs to watch what he says to me although i do miss him since the incident'sakura thought to herself slightly saddened at the thought of her future._

_**'don't think about the future, think about changing it now'.inner said.**_

meanwhile in sasukes thoughts...

'dang she just bit my head off she seems different from yesterday'

**'that she does and you notice she cut her hair'**

'whoa who are you,get out of my head'sasuke thought/said to the voice.

**'oh me i'm your inner voice,not an inner, but an inner voice it's hard to explain'**

sasuke was about to reply to it when he heard an annoying voice.

"no way, get up forehead you are not sitting by my sasuke-kun"ino said to sakura as sakura just looked at ino blanky.

"(sigh) ino,why can't we just forget this stupid rivalry,cause i don't like sasuke like that,and i've been thinking we should be training not working on our looks, and not trying to impress you're dear sasuke-kun,oh and iruka-sensei assigned this seat to me,naruto and sasuke,he assigned you to the seat over there with shikamaru and chouji,it was the seating chart he made posted on the door see for yourself."sakura said looking over to ino.it took a moment before ino let what sakura said sink in.sasuke just looked at sakura with shock though he still didn't visably show the shock.naruto just shook his head and snickered.

when ino finally spoke up she didn't know what to say and this was all that came out.

"well...uh...ugh...whatever forehead" then she just walked over to her seat assigned to her.

iruka finally came back in and then started to speak.(a/n:sorry about this but so you know i'm only naming teams 7,8,and 10 ok on with the story)

"ok now everyone you will be placed in a 3 man cell,with a jonin instuctor now,i'm going to call out you're teams ok team 7 will consist of sasuke uchiha,sakura haruno and naru-"iruka got interupted by ino

"iruka-sensei how come sakura gets to be on a team with sasuke-kun i'm obviously a better choice so why do-"ino got cut off by iruka while shikamaru muttered something about a troublesome girl and this is a drag.

"enough,ms.yamanaka,ms.haruno is on sasuke's team and that is that now the third member of you're team is naruto uzumaki,you're jonin instructor will meet you in classroom 3-a."iruka said then started naming teams again.

"team 8 will consist of kiba inuzuka,hinata hyuga,and shino aburame,you will meet you're instructor on training ground 3."

(skipped team 9 hehe sorry)

"team 10 will consist of chouji akamichi,ino yamanaka and shikamaru nara.,you will meet you're jonin instructor at the bbq place"iruka said but was thinking asuma why do you want to meet your team there.he shook his head then said

"alright that is all congrats all you're genin now go on"he said as he got his papers up then left.

"well then let's get this thing started"sakura said smiling.

"ah ok i know why you're so happy"naruto said as a matter of factly also with a wide grin.

"shut up naruto sasuke's here"she whispered in naruto's ear,as she bonked him over the head.

"ouch ok sorry sakura-chan,geez lets go"naruto said rubbing the golfball size lump on his head.

"ok"sakura said cheerfully.

"hn"sasuke hned...yeah.

'what were those two whispering about hm i think i will keep an eye on them'sasuke thought while he had been watching them the whole time.as they left that classroom

--a few minutes later--

sasuke,sakura and naruto were all in thought while waiting on their teacher.

with sasuke...

'when is guy gonna get here hn pathetic can't even show up and i'm stuck here with these two ...hn'sasuke thought.

_**'cheer up hey at least you are stuck here with a pretty girl although the baka is here too'**_

_**'**_oh no not you again geez,go away and leave me alone'sasuke thought annoyed.

--

with naruto...

'hmmm maybe i should set up the eraser again hehehe,nah sakura would kill me oh well hm'naruto thought.

'**hmmm you are a weird one kit,why did i have to be put in you of all people'**

'get out of my thoughts you stupid fox'naruto thought angrily

**'you are not excactly who i like to be talking to either kit'kyubbi said before leaving naruto to his thoughts.**

--

with sakura...

'yes i get to see him even though he knows nothing about me right now,oh wow what is he gonna think when he finds out i'm carrying his child oh dear lord'sakura thought

**'i don't know but,you should just be excited that he alive and well so don't start moping' inner sakura scolded.**

'yeah you are so right at least he is alive and well'

--

they were all snapped out of their thoughts when the door opened and kakashi looked in.

"my first impression of all of you is i don't like you,i'll meet you on the roof"he said then poofed out.

"ok lets do this"sakura said as her and naruto poofed out.

"how did they all do that poof thing"sasuke asked nobody out loud,before walking to the roof.

--end chapter 5

**ok don't kill me i know this one took so long to write but the next chapter will start with them all on the roof,and more kakashi and sakura moments will be in the next chapter so i will try to do my best ok till next time enjoy.**


	7. I

**Hey everybody sorry for the author notes lol,but i won't be able to update for abit but i do promise as soon as i can ok,and for what else was there?,oh yeah **

**To**

**AnimeFTW**

**to answer some of your questions**

**1. I have seen alot of writers staying true to the canon,i will change a few things not everything,you see i was not entirely sure if i should stay true to the canon or change it so i decided that i would change somethings like the next couple of chapters i will be working on.**

**2.you asked why did sakura and naruto go farther back in time?,the answer will be in the next chapter.**

**3.when sakura has to descirbe herself,she will say somethings that had happened to her in the future,you'll see what i mean.**

**4.yes sakura is going to workout her friendship with ino somehow i am not entirely sure yet lol.**

**5.sasuke's inner voice won't really conflict with his thoughts, actions or others around him,mainly cause he always ignores it,it will help him see some things but not enough to cause conflict.**

**6.and no definitly not sasuke won't fall for sakura it will be more of a brother,sister and brother relationship between hiself,sakura and naruto.**

**and i will have more kakasaku moments in upcoming chapters. :D**

**and to**

**Hatake Sakumo**

**thank you for the advice i will work on the charecter interaction.as well as my spelling lol.**

**i would like to thank all my readers,until next time laterz :P**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody thank you for all of you're reviews,and i'm so sorry with how long this one took but i needed a little time to write this the way i wanted it i hope it came out ok,ok in this chapter here is what to be expecting more kakashi and sakura moments not to many but a few along with a bit of why they went farther back in time,so anyways on with the show.**

**p.s sasuke may seem a little out of charecter but hey this is just what is in my head i guess ok sorry on with the show.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own naruto :( i wish i did.**

**--chapter6--**

It had already been a long day and lord only knows that the rest of the day would only get more stressful for sakura,not as stressful for naruto after all he wasn't the one carrying their sensei's child,and not only that sakura was in her old 12 year old body,i mean when she had first noticed kakashi she had just turned 16,and boy did she notice him,it had been a very hot summer day the day when she finally realized how attractive her ex-sensei actually was,there he was they had been at the training grounds,it was herself,naruto,sai,yamato and kakashi,at the time sasuke was still nowhere to be found,he had come back at the age of 17,but that is not what we are talking about here,we are talking about sakura and kakashi.

Anyway sakura had been late for training that day,cause she had training with her new sensei the fifth hokage herself,so she was running on to the field when she noticed all her boys had their shirts off,now sakura wasn't one to usually drool over people especially the boys on her team,but today it was extremely hot out and she could see every inch of her boy's muscular chest's and abs,also didn't help the fact that sweat was glistening off of them,she had to stop for a moment and take a look at each one of the boys.

First she looked at the boy whom she called her brother,yeah that's right sakura is checking out naruto,she knew she would never have feelings for the blond haired,blue eyed boy,but hey that didn't mean she didn't think he was hot heck he was gorgeous,he had taken off his shirt and jacket his headband hung loose around his neck,he had doing that with his headband from hanging out with hinata,he had a bottle of water but he didn't drink it ,oh... no... he had to go and pour it on his head letting the water tame his wild blond spikes but the water just kept rolling down on by his neck and shoulders to his chest...ok turn your head sakura she had told herself,now looking at sai.

He was just sitting in the shade taking a break now drawing something,he had gained some emotions back but he still had a ways to go,she was just sitting at her spot she had stopped at and looked at him for a moment,god how much he had reminded her of sasuke,no she didn't love him like that anymore but now only loved him like a brother,sai was just sitting there his half shirt jacket thing,whatever it was,was now off and laying beside him,he was just drawing,his raven colored hair blowing in the slight breeze,his onyx colored eyes darting across his picture...turn away sakura,she had scolded herself, man what is it with the boys today sakura scolded to herself.

Next there was yamato he was a handsome man,though not her type,the man was pretty much always busy with missions,sakura couldn't help but think the man needed a little bit of a social life,not that she would tell him that,but now here he was in all his shirtless and muscular glory sparring with kakashi...sigh...kakashi.

Ok..where did that come from,sakura mentally scolded herself(she does that alot lol ok sorry)

anywho...kakashi the man had a well to be blunt a sexy body,she started right at the waistband of his pants letting her eyes get a good look of her ex-sensei,her eyes slowly traveled up to his navel,sakura gulped,tracing each and every muscle(sorry about mis spelling)up his abs over his chest over his maskless face...hold on rewind ...,ov..over his...oh my god i can she his face sakura thought,she had already thought he himself was a good,nice,sweet,caring,handsome and charming man so she had a slight crush on him as well but now oh my god he is HOT (lol)she had stood there for awhile when he had finally looked over he was now taking in what she herself was wearing he couldn't help but gawk at her.

POV kakashi.

Man is it hot out here,you know it's actually so hot that i just had to take my mask off well the team finally had seen me without my mask except sakura and that was how she found me, my mask was down,and she is staring now,and you know what, i find myself unable to look away from sakura ,she was always team 7's beautiful pink haired team member who we all felt the need to protect even now we still feel the need to protect her though she can handle herself,i'm standing here watching her i don't think she even notices,my eyes seem to want to travel down first her pink hair which she now had grown out down past her waist and little past her tailbone she wears it in a braid now,then those big beautiful emerald eyes...okay whoa slow down old boy..i tell myself,my eyes keep going,down to her sweet perfect and pink lips...by .now kakashi had mentally slapped himself,she was wearing a black sports bra with a red fishnet shirt that clung to her and and everyone knows that you can see through fishnet,and she was wearing black cotton shorts that go mid-thigh and then black tennis shoes she hadn't been wearing her ninja shoes because she had been jogging,so now there they were just staring at each other and then naruto yelled out the name sakura-chan which snapped them both out of their thoughts about each other and that was how they both found out they had started to become attracted to the other,though they both already had some sort of feeling s for one another.

--back to present or should i say past lol--

There they were all on the roof well kakashi,sakura and naruto were because they all knew how to poof,kakashi was a little shocked but his conversation with the third about naruto and sakura let him keep his lazy and calm self at bay,ah finally sasuke had got up to the roof so they could now begin introductions.

"alright lets talk,introduce yourselves."kakashi began.

'_I already know this but what did i say to get him to go first oh yeah'sakura thought._

"how do you mean sensei?"asked sakura while trying to keep from grabbing onto him and hugging him and never let go,god how she missed that.

"oh you know like,dislikes,hobbies,dreams for the future"he answered.

"you go first and show us what you mean sensei"naruto said all the while knowing what to say well the words might be a little different after all to him this time in his life 11 or so years ago.

"hm let me see my name is kakashi hatake, my likes,i like alot of things,i disike somethings and my dreams for the future i haven't really thought about it,okay you next on the right"pointing at naruto.

"the only thing we found out was his name"sakura said as naruto as sasuke nodded,even though sakura and naruto already knew alot about him,secretly though of course.

"okay i'm naruto uzumaki,i like ramen especially 3:00 minute ramen,a girl,and training and protecting my friends,my dislikes are snakes,traitors and people who hurt my loved ones,my dream is to be a husband and father and become hokage."naruto finished,i think we all know what girl naruto had been thinking of was.

'he sure has grown up though he still threw that ramen in there crazy baka.' sakura thought with a smile.

'hm interesting' kakashi thought

'che dobe,but i guess he has matured a little' sasuke thought.

'yeah that is my dream that i will make happen,i miss you hinata' naruto thought as he looked around at his team.

"alright you next"kakashi said as he pointed at sakura.

"okay hi,my name is sakura haruno,my likes are hanging out with friends,training and reading,my dislikes are people who think of others as weak,traitors and like naruto i hate snakes,my dream for the future is to be the top medic nin of konoha and become a wife and mother."she said as kakashi looked at her a little bit shocked as well as sasuke,naruto just smirked.

'i think i like being here in the past so i can make up for mistakes'sakura thought'

**'cha,take that we're not the same weak little girl we were once,oh yeah look at the boys faces,cha haha' said inner sakura as outer just sweatdropped.**

'yeah go sakura-chan' naruto thought with a huge grin.

'hn,so she's not an annoying fan-girl,well she'll be ok as long as she dosen't get in my way'sasuke thought.

'hmm and i thought she was supposed to have a crush on the uchiha,hm well hokage-sama did want to keep an eye out for her i wonder why and her chakra also seems a bit different from the boys,she seems i don't know determined about something (sigh) i guess i will find out sooner or later'kakashi thought while looking at sakura.

"alright you next" kakashi said pointing at sasuke.

"Hn sasuke uchiha,i don't really like alot of things,i dislike alot of things and my dream,no my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone"sasuke said eyes narrowing at the thought of the said certain someone.

'I wonder would he really change his arrogant and self- absorbed ways if we told him everything about us being from the future,i mean do you think he'll still go to orochimaru?"'sakura thought/asked inner while looking at the last uchiha.

**'who knows he might not believe you of course that is highly unlikely when our pregnancy is finally revealed,and don't say it won't you know as well i that you look very pregnant meaning it is coming soon,so don't you dare try to keep it a secret for much longer that might make kakashi angry at you for keeping it from him for well since you met him,well since he's met you'inner so politely(yeah right) spat out.**

'I never said i was gonna keep it a secret , just a few weeks,remember there is still like three or four months left in the pregnancy,so i should give birth a couple of weeks after we go to the land of waves and fight haku and zabuza,besides what makes you think i was gonna try to keep it a secret'sakura asked inner in a matter of factly tone.

**'I'm in your head no duh i can feel and think what you feel and think baka,are you really that dense oh and do you think we should really do that mission cause we could put the baby in danger'**

'look i can protect us i will also talk to the hokage about this which reminds me we have to talk to shishou and find out why we went farther back than we were meant to.'sakura said as she finally cut off inner sakura's ranting.

"what the heck are you looking at idiot?,stop you remind me of an annoying little weak pathetic fangirl"sasuke asked,seeming annoyed ,also seemed snappy.

"what i didn't do anything gah don't snap at me uchiha,i was thinking not looking at you don't worry,just so you know we all have problems not you stupid so don't get angry at me just cause my eyes just happen to turn you're way,oh and not everyone is weak baka"sakura said in an angry tone as she stood up and walked by naruto ,pushed past sasuke and oops bumped into kakashi.

"ooph,sorry sensei,excuse me for a moment i know you are probably not done talking to us but i need a moment alone" she said as she headed towards the roof door,kakashi looked at her for a moment he could have swore he saw angry tears in her eyes but he just let it go not wanting to bother her.

"ah,yes please hurry back it wasn't your fault you bumped into me ,i just wasn't looking were i had stepped hahaha"he said scratching behind his head sheepishly,he was just watching everything unfold.

"Teme what is you're problem,why'd you snap at sakura-chan,you baka"naruto said angrily,he had become quite protective of his as he called her sister,especially after he found out about her pregnancy,he also wasn't as dense as when he was younger so he knew everything that just happened between her and sasuke,if you don't know sasuke just snapped at sakura cause she was staring at him although not thinking about him as you know.

"hn dobe she was staring it was getting very annoying ,not to mention she is probably just some stupid fangirl that has a perfect little life and dosen't know what real problems are,so shut up and mind you're own buisness"sasuke said(dang what is with the attitude lol sorry).

"listen here sasuke,i don't care who else you talk to like that but i won't have you speaking about sakura like that,she has some of her own family problems to deal with i know because we are like brother and sister , so you...yeah you ,mr.high and mighty needs to come down off his high horse ,suck it up and move on because everyone has had some sort of trauma in his or her life get over yourself"naruto said in such a scary tone that even orochimaru would have shivered or wet his pants,and with that said he stood up and follewed after sakura to make sure she was ok.

"sasuke,you should learn not to treat others so badly"kakashi said having seen everything.

"hn what would they know about trauma and problems"sasuke spat

"quite alot i assume i could sense a guilty,sad and grieving aura within the two of them sasuke you should apologize,there is something about them that me nor you know but they are indeed special"kakashi said slightly dissapointed (sorry forgot how to spell that)in sasuke as he waited for the two to return,though kakashi couldn't help but wonder why they feel guilty but he could sense it.

"hn"was all sasuke said though he couldn't help but feel guilty about snapping like that.

'hm,what is so special about those two' .sasuke thought kakashi's words still in his head.

--meanwhile with naruto and sakura--

Sakura just had to get out of there before she used her tsunade strength to pulverize him,and then heal him just to repeat the process,god sasuke and his big stupid head, making her always feel bad about herself,she knew that this isn't the sasuke she had grown to cherish as her brother but the one she had first metwhen they were 12, the one who didn't care about others feelings he hadn't changed yet but he will,when he had come back at 17 he was nicer towards her and very protective of her in many ways like naruto.

"stupid baka,chicken haired uchiha,with his perfect looks and stupid arrogant head he just needs to get that stick out that was shoved up his..."sakura was muttering a bunch of stuff to do with the uchiha,when naruto found her.

"uh sakura-chan calm down,you know teme how he was when we were well the age we are now,he is just well himself,and he wasn't right to say all that stuff but come back up then we'll go to your house and contact granny-tsunade,about the time problem plus you also need to calm down because you know the stress can't be good for the you know what"naruto said referring to the baby,naruto is such a good brother,sakura thought before she spoke up.

"yeah ok thanks naruto,i don't know what i would have done without you and plus the you know what is just fine,i just snapped he hadn't spoke to me like that since we were little it brought back all that stuff we went through,well anywho,lets go"sakura said as she brought a soft smile to her face,naruto smiled back then followed her.

--back to roof--

"sorry we are back now"sakura said as she sat back down.

"sorry"sasuke mumbled while looking down.

"huh? oh don't worry you must have alot on your mind,though don't we all i can't say that it didn't hurt but worse has been said to me"sakura said accepting his if you could call it that apology.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"alright tomorrow we have a misson"kakashi said breaking the silence.

"a mission what kind?"naruto asked though already knowing.

"it's a survival training mission,be there at 5:00 am oh and don't eat breakfast you might throw it up"he said as he poofed out.

"so naruto how about breakfast tomorrow before training?"sakura asked with a smirk.

"yeah how about ramen"naruto said also smirking

"you idiots do know he just said not to eat nothing right?"sasuke said staring at the two in front of him.

"yeah,sasuke eat breakfast tomorrow just trust us oh we'll be there at 6:30 don't ask ok just don't"sakura said as she pulled naruto out with her.

'what the heck was that all about i ain't getting in trouble with our sensei on the first day,the losers'sasuke thought as he left to go home though he also couldn't help but think about why naruto ans sakura have been acting different lately.

--naruto and sakura at her house--

"alright lets see my parents aren't home so lets do this thing"sakura said as she and naruto pulled out the necklaces tsunade gave them,the pendents that hung on the chains, were both a square shape naruto's was blue while sakura's was green i know not their colors,and it turned a weird way on top hard to explain.

"yeah,okay lets see did she tell you how to use it sakura-chan?"naruto asked fiddling with his.

"hm she showed me once just in case,lets see ,ah here you turn this and then it clicks down"she said as she now heard tsunade's voice.

"I'm telling you shizune,it was not right for kiba and konahomaru to dress tonton up like a fairy in a tutu,she is a smart pig not a play thing to play dress up and kiba is a 22 year old and konahomaru is is what 19 or 20 geez tell them to stop messing around"tsunade said over the line necklace thingy.

naruto and sakura both sweatdropped,not wanting to know what was going on.

"uh shishou??"sakura asked

"oh my dear sakura how are you and naruto back there?"tsunade asked sounding relieved at the sound of her apprentice's voice.

"yeah we're fine but we have a slight problem we ha..."sakura was cut off by naruto

"HEY,GRANNY-TSUNADE" Naruto yelled into the necklace

"Naruto...grrr"sakura said as she bonked naruto over the head.

"as i was saying,for some reason we went farther back in time, we were supposed to stop at the chunnin exams but we just got put on our team today"sakura said still glaring at naruto who was rubbing a big lump on his head.

"hm i really don't know after all it was a new developed jutsu,maybe there is a reason you had to go back but i don't know what it could be just keep a low profile around certain people namely kabuto ok and don't hesitate to call if you have another problem i will try to found out about you're little problem,oh and how is the baby?"tsunade asked

"oh he or she is just fine the third knows everything so he is keeping his eye out for me"sakura reassured her sensei.

"oh ok good well sorry to cut the chat short but i have to kill one konahomaru sarutobi and one kiba inuzuka about dressing up my pig bye"tsunade said as she cut off the line

"that was interesting "sakura said,naruto only nodded in agreement.

"well sakura-chan i need to go home and rest,i'll see you in the morning for ramen k,bye"naruto said as he left,just as sakura's parents came in.

"hey sakura,could you be a dear and go pick up some things at the market for me?"her mother asked,sakura just shrugged and grabbed the list and kissed her mother and father's cheek's and left.

--at the market--

"hmmm ok i need tomatoes,onions,noodles,sauce...umph oh excuse me,i am sorry i wasn't looking"sakura said getting up not looking at the person.

"It's alright sakura,same here so i see you are shopping"person said looking down at her.

"huh?oh kakashi-sensei hi you startled me,yeah i was just doing some shopping"she said but silently thanking the gods for bumping into him.

"so uh sakura um not to intrude but hokage-sama said you and naruto were at anbu level is that true?"he asked trying to get some answers, he had been a bit suspicious of the two since he met them.

"huh wha? oh yeah but shh we aren't supposed to tell anyone,so anyway what are you doing here sensei?"she said trying to get out of this conversation.

"hm oh just some shopping of my own,sakura i shall see you tomorrow but i'm afraid i must be going"he said as he walked off.

oh bye sensei"she said before continuing her shopping.

'whew that was a close one,i would hate to tell him i'm pregnant right now,i'm not ready for that yet'sakura thought inner didn't say nothing she just shrugged

'I will find out what you are hiding sakura,mark my words,cause you are definitly hiding something,i wonder you always seem nervous around me' The copy-nin thought but then just shrugged and went on his way.

--end chapter 6--

**ok a bit better once again i'm sorry it took so long but ideas kept having me switch words and thought around so well enjoy finally lol.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey people thank you for all the reviews,and i'm sorry for how long it takes for me to get these chapters out,also i would like to say that when it comes to fight seens i'm very bad but i will try and do my best at writing them and also i'm not to good at remembering the seen with the bells you know what they do an say but i will do my best ,so uh well enjoy**

**me: alright lets do this thing**

**Gaara: Yes**

**me: uh gaara what r u doing here?o.0**

**gaara : i am running from that ino girl she is scary,i could kill her.**

**me:gaara don't kill ino,just tell her sasuke is in this chapter,she'll leave u alone**

**Ino:GAAAAAARRRAAAAAAA**

**Gaara:got to go.**

**gaara runs off ino chases.**

**me:uh oooookaaaaaayyyy uh lee...tell them for me i got to go pry ino off gaara.**

**Lee:sakurahatake18 is the youthful disclaimer yosh,she does not own naruto or any of us**

**--Chapter 7--**

It had been like 4:30 in the moring when,sakura,woke up,yeah i know a little to early to be up right,well she wanted to get up earlier so she could change her appearence a little,you know so she wouldn't look like the scrawney 12 year old kid with the ugly red dress,'what was i thinking wearing this and bindings to ' she thought,yes incase you are wondering sakura always wore bindings under her red dress,because she was embarressed to be so filled out ,i don't know why but she had always hid that fact that she was filled out almost as big when she was 15,ok uh getting off track,so she thought she had been a little dumb to hide what her mama gave her so she took off her bindings and put a bra on she had bought the day before when she had run into kakashi.

'I mean seriously what on earth was I thinking wearing this dress'sakura thought as she held it up to herself in front of her body mirror.

**'well you did have bad fashion sense'inner said**

'oh please,you are me baka,so another words you had bad fashion sense too.'sakura shot back.

So here she was pulling out her new close she had bought while out yesterday,she put on black short shorts with a black skirt over it,with black boots that came mid-shin,she was wearing a red fishnet shirt underneath a black sleeveless shirt with the haruno white circle symbol she had printed on the back of the black shirt.all and all she actually looked like she was about 14 years old and man did she look awesome.

'wow I do look good if i do say so myself 'sakura thought before grabbing somethings and heading out the door.

--a few minutes later at ichiraku ramen--

Naruto was sitting there eating on his third bowl of ramen,when sakura came in and sat down beside him she looked at him for a second but he still didn't notice her something that her herself wasn't used to he always spotted her miles away but he was playing with his ramen with a frown.

They sat there for almost an hour and a half before sakura finally spoke up.

"Hey,whats wrong naruto?"sakura asked concerned.

"huh?,oh hey sakura-chan,I've just been thinking, it's just do you really think we can stop sasuke going to orochimaru and kill that teme orochimaru,and also get back with the loves of our lives cause we are only 12 again I mean we lost some of our stamina not to mention kakashi-sensei probably see's us as children again and I have to gain hinata's dad and neji's approval again I mean do you know how hard that was the first time."naruto said all this in a whisper so no one could hear.

"Don't worry naruto i'm we'll get through this besides we have the third hokage and iruka-sensei on our side they know everything about us and where we came from,so don't worry and hurry and eat we've been sitting for about two hours it's almost time for kakashi-sensei to arrive and sasuke is probably already there with a scowl on his face"sakura said with a huge grin,knowing that our favorite brooding uchiha was doing that very thing.

"yeah okay ,lets go sakura-chan"naruto said as he paid that ramen guy i always forget his name,then they headed to the training grounds.

--meanwhile--

'where are they god i have baka's for teamates all of them the sensei too'sauke thought with a scowl on his face (lol,that was funny ok sorry lol)

--

when they arrived sasuke just hn'ed them and turned away while sakura and naruto just snickered at him,then after waiting for about 20 minutes kakashi arrived.

"Yo,sorry I'm late,you see there was this old lad-"kakashi had just interupted.

"save it"was all that naruto and sakura said in unison

'same old kakashi-sensei' naruto thought with a smile.

'that's my man'sakura thought as inner rudely spoke out.

**'HEY,you mean our man we are the same person don't forget that'**

'how could i loud mouth'sakura mumbled in thought

**'what was that'inner asked**

'i said ok'sakura said with a fake smile.sakura was snapped out of her argument with inner when kakashi spoke up.

"ok now to begin todays mission,your mission is a training mission your job is to get these two bells from me"he said as he held out the two bells.

'oh yeah i remember this' sakura thought,before she spoke up looking at him intently.

"oh but sensei why do you only have two bells when there are three of us,that means one of us will not get a bell"sakura said as a matter of factly though she was faking.

"oh that is because whoever gets a bell passes and the one who dosen't goes back to the academy"he said voice lazy yet hard.

All three stared at him in shock and horror though naruto and sakura were only faking shock,sasuke on the other hand thought he was serious,well he serious about the academy just not about the bells but about teamwork which naruto and sakura knew yet again.

**OK SORRY BUT I DON'T REALLY REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT PART SO I AM SKIPPING FIGHT SCENE TO THE PART WHERE HE SAYS THEY PASS...GOMEN...HEHE**

**"**YOU pass"kakashi said turning an angry tone and look into a eye crease and a grin.

"what..?"sasuke,sakura and naruto said in unison,though you know the drill naruto and sakura faking the whole shocked thing.

"I said you pass congratulations you are the first ones that have ever passed my test".kakashi said,he was smiling behind his mask with the infamous eye crinkle,then his gaze shot toward sakura,he had been suspicious of her since something earlier during their training/mission.

--Flashback--

(Kakashi POV)

He had just caught sasuke and pulled his body in the ground so only his heaad was sticking out,then after he left sasuke he spotted a flash of pink so he followed it he spotted her spot sasuke then he heard her sigh and walk up to him before talking to sasuke.

"sasuke you need help getting out of there?"sakura asked

"Hn...I don't need your help you'll only get in my way"sasuke answered

"fine get out of there yourself but we need to use teamwork you baka"she spat while unconciously rubbing her lower abdomen.

"what could you do you are just a weak cry baby"he spat back.

"I'll show you weak you chicken haired freak"she said as she pulled chakra into her fist a punched the ground causing the ground around sasuke to loosen so he could get out.

"oh and next time i'll punch your face uchiha,this whole test seems to be about teamwork but you don't want teamwork so if we fail because of you then i will punch you with my enhanced fist"she spat seeping with anger and something akin to pain in her eyes.

'whoa how does she have that strength like the sannin tsunade,but more so what is with grabbing at her stomach and that pain in her eyes i know because i to have had that look in my own eye'kakashi thought while watching sakura and sasuke.

"whatever sasuke you are the weakling cause you are to weak to swallow your pride and ask for help"she said vanishing from sight.

"I do need help but you are right sakura i do need to swallow my pride but it's so hard to"sasuke said quietly staring at the spot sakura was just standing before taking off also unaware kakashi had heard everything.

'hmmmm interesting turn of events lets go check on the cherry blossom'kakashi thought to no one in paticular.

(remember kakashi pov)

When I finally found sakura she was resting on a rock I saw her looking down at wait looking down at her stomach,odd anyways I heard start mumbling i snuck in closer to hear what she was saying.

"How are we gonna get through this,i don't know but i swear it i'm gonna do something this time"she said while staring at her stomach

'what is she talking about,what does she mean,i will find out and why does she keep looking at her stomach is it upset'he thought before she started talking again.

"oh what do we do the only one who knows about everything is iruka and hokage-sama,i really wish to tell him everything but would he hate me or think i am lying oh what do we do it's only the three of us kami-sama help us please and i need to shut up before someone hears me"she said where kakashi could barely make out what she was saying while turning her gaze upwards,towards the sky.

'what does she mean?, what does iruka and hokage-sama know,? who are the ones she keeps talking about?,what is going on?,who would hate her?'kakashi thought before remembering the talk he had with the hokage.

--flashback in a flashback--

oh and please keep an eye out for sakura for me ,if she feels bad or anything bring her to me at once and don't worry all your questions will be answered in time"hokage said looking out the window.

--end flashback in flashback--

what in the world was going on he made a vow he would find his answers before taking off in the woods.

--end flashback--

Yes well I have somethings to do meet here sametime tomorrow for our first mission as team 7"he said as he poofed out.

"well that was interesting,well i have somewhere i have to go bye guys"sakura said as she took off.

"hn"was all sasuke said before walking off.

"hey wait guys don't leave me here c'mon help...HELP"naruto said as he was thinking

'how on earth did i get tied to this dumb pole again'

**'you did everything the same kit'kyubbi said while chuckling**

'oh shut up you dumb fox' he thought

--with sakura--

'oh dear lord I think he heard me talking to you what i'm, I, no ,we, gonna do sweetheart'sakura thought while talking to her baby in her mind,sakura had caught kakashi staring at her intently while showing a flicker of emotion while he had been in deep thought.

'oh well i have a check up with you c'mon lets go'sakura thought to her baby,before taking off towards the hospital

--with kakashi--

"hey,kakashi,"someone said behind,said man.

"oh hello iruka"kakashi said while thinking maybe i can get something out of him.

"how did your students do on your test?"iruka asked though he had become protective of sakura since he found out about the baby,so he really wanted to ask how did sakura do is she ok but that would have been a little suspicious.His voice tense.

"they did well they passed,hey could i ask you something?"kakashi said noticing the tension in iruka's voice.

"oh yeah of course"iruka said though he wasn't able to hide the sound of relief in his voice.

"you were there why does hokage-sama want me to keep a special eye on sakura?kakashi asked noticing the relieved sound in iruka's voice

"sighlisten kakashi i do know everything though i wasn't originally supposed to hear it it is something that only sakura and naruto can tell you when they are ready"iruka said though he just remembered kakashi didn't ask about naruto,.'oh no'was all that crossed iruka's mind.

"I said nothing about naruto,iruka what does he have to do with sakura,what is going on ?,and is something wrong with sakura she kept glancing at and holding her stomach?"kakashi said though his thoughts were non stop'what does naruto have to do with all this and why is iruka getting nervous?',it's all centering around sakura.

"look i said to much already i could be punished kakashi you just will have you ask sakura,naruto or the hokage"iruka said as he left .

"ok,ok see you iruka"kakashi said as he poofed away(hehe he likes poofing).

--with sakura and the hokage at hospital--

"hm ok the baby is doing good no problems you are in you're 7th month (remember the third hid the pregnancy witha jutsu),you will need to come every four days for a check-up,alright do you want to know the gender of you're child?the doctor asked while looking at and writing on a file.

sakura looked at the moniter then at the hokage who merely looked at the moniter in awe while also looking like a proud grandfather cause that is the way he felt.

"yes ok whats the gender"sakura asked

"ok congratulations you are having a girl"the doctor said smiling

"wow yes congratulations sakura"the third said with a huge smile

sakura was just in shock,she had knew she was pregnant but it never felt really real until just then,she was having a little girl she would have a daughter,a daughter with kakashi a child as proof of their love for one another a beautiful baby who could prove her story to kakashi,someone who she realized needed to know,that man desevered the truth about her,naruto and himself.

**okay so i am finally done with this chapter please oh please forgive me for how long i took to write it but i had writers block,and forgive me with the bells scene but i had never seen that episode i also didn't read that chapter in the manga so gomen oh i have some questions.**

**1.when should kakashi find out about eveything,should it be during the land of waves or the chunnin exams ?i was thinking land of waves since he had more of a roll in that one.**

**2.what should sakura and kakashi's daughter be named?.**

**3.when should i bring hinata and naruto's side of the story into the mix should i just make next chapter all about them or ease into it?**

**4 final question when should sasuke find out about everything?**

**p.s forgive the grammer and spelling if i made mistakes**


	10. HEHE FORGIVE AND PLEASE READ

Hey Everybody Please Oh please forgive I have had writers block for weeks not to mention I've not had alot of time to write so i'm sorry I'm working on it and will continue to work on ideas however I have it saved in case it gets deleted so i can repost if something happens I say this because i won't be able to update for awhile because My dad is coming all the way from tennessee to pick me up here in new york so I can go back to my old home for my 18th birthday,and also see my family like a extra long family vacation so i will be gone for like 2 to 3 months so i have time with my dad, jeez i hate that my parents have to live far away from each other ,though ,they are divorced but still get along,sorry,sorry lol for all the writing but I don't have internet down there but i write my stories down in notebooks first anyways so i will work on it while i'm gone ok ,once again I apologize

breaks into song ...It's Too Late too apologize(it's too late) hehe sorry i love that song hehe

P.S. THANK YOU FOR YOU'RE REVIEWS


	11. Chapter 8 sorry for the long wait

**Ok so I'm back from my vacation I was busy quite a bit so i couldn't write that much though i manged this chapter my apologies to all who waited patiently now on to better things.**

**OK FIRST OF ALL THANK EVERYONE FOR ANSWERS ON THIS BUT I FOUND THAT I REALLY LIKE SOME SUGGESTIONS**

**1.A few people really thought kakashi should find out in the land of waves so i like that(p.s thank you AnimeFTW for the sharingan suggestion on that part)**

**2.I'm going with a good name thank to everyones help and to Nessa-chan 15 rin is a type of flower also thanks for the flower suggestion.**

**3.yes i'm going to ease onto it i also think they should flirt a little hehe.**

**and 4.ok i really liked the one suggestion from shika'sgurl22 i really am gonna go with that i would have never thought of it lol.**

**okokokok lol time to start the story lol.**

**p.s oh unless some of you forgot naruto was still tied to the log as everyone left lol.**

**--chapter 8--**

Man someone help a guy out here how dare they leave me here again,was all naruto was thinking they forgot him and he is still tied to the log,it wasn't the fact that kakashi or sasuke forgot it was the fact that this was the second time sakura forgot,so while naruto was busy yelling at teamates who weren't even there while trying to get down he failed to notice someone peeking at him from behind another log,unti they spoke up.

"N...Naruto-kun,are you o...ok w...w..why are y..you t..tied to a l..log?"spoke a stuttering , shy and soft voice.

"SAKURA,SASU- huh hinata,uh hey hehe um uh hehe"naruto so smoothly replied (yeah right).

'great when did i turn into a bumbling idiot around hinata i couldn't even explain why i'm tied to a log,quick think of something...see there was this cat who was carrying some ramen and wait no no that sounds dumb hmmmm'naruto was trying to find a answer

**'kit that excuse sounds alot like your sensei that uh hatake was it yeah that was it,and why did you're father have to seal me up in the worlds dumbest kid,heck i might have even been happy with that rock lee wait no i take that back i would get tired of all the youthfulness and bowl haircuts and bushy eyebrows'kyubbi thought while shuttering at his last thought,of rock lee.**

'shut it,you big brown furry blob,hinata is saying something'naruto said while trying to block out said furry blob.

**'whatever you say kit,oh another thing I AM NOT A BLOB'kyubbi said walking back to well wherever he was at to begin with.**

'whatever you say blob gah that fox can be so childish'naruto quietly mumbled.

"Hey,Hinata can you untie me please"he said with a huge puppy dog face.

"um s...s...sure"hinata replied shyly as she untied the ropes.

'oh poor naruto-kun,how did he end up tied to a post'hinata thought

"hehe thanks hinata,i might have been up there for awhile"naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry b...but I..I've got to g..go now my f..father is awaiting me"hinata said as she turned to go home.

"oh ok I'll talk to you later hinata see you around"naruto said as he to turned towards his on home,as well as continuing to argue with a big brown furry blob.

With Sakura...

'Oh wow this is the spot where kakashi first asked me out'Sakura thought as she was sitting on the swing underneath the tree swinging slowly back and forth,she looked around before she started talking out loud but yet quiet enough so no one could hear her if they came by.

"You know sweety,I wonder if I can make your daddy fall in love with me again,because you know he dosen't even know about you,but I believe he'll love me again, no not me ,us yes us,I think we need a name for you don't we,hmmmm well you're dad always said if he ever had a child he would name it after one of his best friends so how about Rin,yeah I like that how about you?,yeah Rin"sakura said as she rubbed her stomach looking up at the falling sun.

"Are you talking to yourself?"A voice sakura instantly recognized as kakashi's came from behind.

Sakura jumped out of the swing and turned towards him but not looking at him,she looked at the ground praying he didn't over hear her,not yet it still wasn't the right time for him to know.

'Not yet but soon you'll know everything'sakura thought.

"Hello,Sakura?,you alright in that head of yours?"Kakashi asked while putting away his Icha Icha paradise book.

"Huh?,oh uh yeah i'm fine,hey you uh didn't hear anything odd did you?"Sakura asked unconciously rubbing her stomach.

"Um noooo,nope not that i know of,why you hear something?"Kakashi said,but in the back of his mind was thinking,'why does she keep putting her hand there she's done that since day one when I began to train her?'Since his showing eye would dart to the hand on her stomach every now and then.

"Sakura,do you have a stomach ache?"he asked trying to solve this mystery,he has thought about since day one,remembering what the hokage had said to him in the office a few days back.

**Flashback--**

**"If sakura seems to be in any pain or holds herself please bring her to me at once"**

**Hokage said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.**

**"Hai Hokage-sama,but why may i ask?" Kakashi asked.**

**"You'll find out all in good time my boy,now dismissed"Sarutobi said while waving his hand for kakashi to take his leave.**

"**Hai" Kakashi said as he left the office.**

**End Flashback--**

Sakura quickly pulled her hand away from her stomach while thinking up a quick excuse.

"Oh,no sorry,I just had a big dinner thats all my mom's food is the best ate too much,wow sorry Kakashi-sensei but it's late my mom will kill me if I don't get home soon,bye sensei"Sakura said as she quickly gathered her things from the ground beside the tree and then ran off.

"uuhhh,BYE"He yelled as he watched her sprint off to her house,turning around he looked up then said.

"Why was her chakra so different this evening?,oh well best not to worry Hokage-Sama said I'll find out when the time is right"

Then with those words he went on home,meanwhile with shikamaru( I know weird right lol)

"Ouch,man what a drag,wait why am I short??,whoa it worked,(sigh) sakura is gonna be mad at Lady Tsunade when she finds out she sent me back to help keep her pregnancy and where we are from a secret for as long as possible" Shikamaru said as he got up from the ground and dusted off his pants and then made his way back to his 12 year old self's house.

--end chapter 8--

_**OH NO LOL LOOKS LIKE TSUNADE SENT SHIKAMARU BACK AS WELL,WHATS WITH THIS NEW TURN IN EVENTS?? WE'LL SEE TILL NEXT TIME ENJOY!!**_

--


	12. Chapter 9 Finally! Sorry!

**Hey,Minna, sorry it is taking me so long but i now have a job so i can't write as often but don't worry I won't stop writing until i finish this story,and i have a odd question lol does anyone think they should put a topic on here for Jdrama,Kdrama and Twdrama's ?,just wondering because i would really like to work on a fanfic starring Tomohisa "Yamapi"Yamashita of NewS,or a fanfic with Korean boy band super junior .ok sorry lol on with the show.**

**Shikamaru:(Sigh)About Time..what a Drag!**

**Sakurahatake18:Shut Up shika,it was just a question jeez!**

**Gaara:Shut Up..Both of you before i use my sand coffin**

**Sakurahatake18:Um where did he come from?(runs away from scary gaara)**

**Shikamaru:Troublesome(Follows sakurahatake18).**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing,if i did I would want to own Kakashi and Yamapi?? (sorry lol i love him)**

**--chapter 9**

It had been a rough day as it was,I was beatin,bruised,scratched up ,heh, you name it I was a wreck,so I decided after I turn in my report I could go find Chouji...(sigh),Chouji I keep forgetting he isn't around no more,You know when Asuma-sensei died it was really tough we had each other you know just us me,Chouji and Ino, well and Kurenai-Sensei and the baby.But we said we are gonna have a good life,for Asuma-Sensei,but then Chouji,Kakashi-Sensei,Hinata and Sasuke are all dead ,it's been what how many months since they died in that accident?,still though I keep expecting Ino to come and drag me off to where Asuma-sensei and Chouji are so we can go eat barbeque,while she talks about boys and shopping,Chouji Feeds his face,Asuma-sensei just laughs and smokes and I sleep,I feel bad all the time Because , Ino realized she loved Chouji the day he left for the mission,Naruto asked Hinata to Marry him that day,Sakura was planning to tell Kakashi about the baby, plus Sasuke and everyone were starting to get along great again,why did these things have to happen,(whoa wait a minute i'm trailing off my point here),as I said ,it was a rough day already,so I went to turn in my report when I was asked.

**--Flashback**

**"Here is my report Hokage-Sama."I said as I handed her the files.**

**"Thank you,oh and Shikamaru listen,I know you just got back from a gruling mission,but I need you to report to shizune to get healed up,because I'm sending you on another mission,the mission is of the most imortance if needed be than I will heal you to make sure you are in tip top shape here is your briefing of the mission,you are to be sent back where sakura and naruto are,I know they can handle themselves but with sakura's condintion naruto may need help keeping her safe and thus he needs help and though you might not be able to get back,you could change chouji's future as well do you want this mission?,if not then send in Rock Lee or Neji Hyuga."Tsunade said as she pulled out a necklace like Sakura and Naruto's.**

**"I accept".was all I said because this was a chance to save Asuma-sensei,Chouji and everyone,how could I not accept.**

**"Very well get prepared be back in one hour,dismissed oh and Shikamaru,you should know Sakura is going to be angry about this"Tsunade said with what looked like a smirk.**

**--end flashback--**

So now here I am back in my weak 12 year old body I know things that are to come,plus I'm a jonin now,funny isn't it ,a weak 12 year old kid with an jonin ranking almost anbu rank looking like a genin again,I need to start training as soon as possible,but before that I need to start looking for the blond idiot and the pink hot head,if they heard this they'd bite my head off for sure,especially with her pregnancy,i'm pretty sure sakura is bound to blow a gasket,of all the missions and other things in this world I could do I chose a mission to go back in time,save konoha,keep Naruto in line and make sure Sakura is safe while she's pregnant plus we are all stuck in our 12 year old bodies,what a drag I need a smoke,oh I forgot I'm 12 again not old enough to smoke,troublesome well maybe I should go find Naruto and Sakura now.

"This is Naruto's apartment isn't it,I forgot hmmm ah yeah it is"Shikamaru mumbled to himself,as he rang the doorbell.

"Coming,just a second!"A muffled voice said from inside,when the door opened it was Sakura.

"Shikamaru? what are you doing here?"She asked because he never came over to Naruto's when they were little as she remembered,so as this shocked her she couldn't help but wonder things like what if he figured her and Naruto out what if he knew their secret, though she was knocked out of her thoughts as Shikamaru began to speak.

"Hey Sakura look can I come in I need to speak with you and Naruto it's about some important matters"Shikamaru said as he looked at her stomach since she wasn't paying attention to him she didn't notice where he was looking and even though her stomach had a Jutsu on it he knew she was almost ready to have the baby because he had been at the hopital for a check up at the time she had found out about the baby so he was the first one besides herself and the doctor to know of her pregnancy,she had asked him to say nothing she wanted it to be a suprise for Kakashi and everyone,so he promised to keep it a secret.

"Uh,Sure come on in don't mind the mess Naruto didn't clean up his ramen cups again"Sakura said as she showed him to the living room.

"Naruto,Shikamaru is here get out of the bathroom" She yelled as she sat down across from Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru,Naruto said as he sat down next to Sakura"Curiosity written all over his face his thoughts were about the same as Sakura what if he knew,because niether knew he was from their time of course.

"Sakura,Naruto I know this may be hard to believe but I know where you are from because I'm from there too.It's me guys Shikamaru from your time"He said then waited for their response.

"What?" Both said in shock,shikamaru looked and tried not to laugh at their priceless look on their faces

--

**OK So I'm gonna end it here promise I'll try to make the next one longer but,it's taking me to long to write with everything that's going on I have a job now,I study,etc so I've been busy but everytime I get more time I write so um yeah anyways I hope you enjoy what I have written so far **

**...later days**

**Sakurahatake18**

**p.s promise to have more kakashi/sakura and more on naruto's side of the story on the next chapter this chapter mainly is about shikamaru and his part of the story,as you all know this story revovles around the lives of Sakura,Naruto and Shikamaru mainly Sakura and Kakashi ok sorry lol I'm shutting up now bye bye **


	13. TT SORRY EVERYONE FORGIVE ME AND READ

OK I AM SORRY I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON CHAPTERS BUT DANG IT I AM SO ANGRY I CAME DOWN WITH THE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK SO UNTIL I FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE OR HOW TO PUT IT DOWN ON PAPER I SHOULD SAY, DO NOT WORRY I WON'T STOP WRITING THIS BUT IT'S CURRENTLY ON HOLD...BUT I DO HAVE A NEW STORY CALLED "LOST MEMORIES AND SECRETS"THAT I AM WRITING THAT I AM GOING TO POST UP BUT YOU MIGHT NOT BE INTERESTED IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SUPER JUNIOR,GO AH RA,DBSK,SNSD...ETC. ARE BECAUSE IT IS NOT RELATED TO ANY ANIME OR MANGA...BUT AS I SAID DON'T WORRY I WILL FINISH THIS STORY AT ALL COSTS THANK YOU AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM MY FAMILY TO YOURS :D


End file.
